


Blanket Hog

by Sabrina16



Category: Background Memori - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Babysitting, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina16/pseuds/Sabrina16
Summary: Five times Clarke hogs the blanket and one time she doesn't.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	1. A Cold Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> It seems I've had some inspiration as of late. I'll probably post the next chapter sometime next weekend.

Clarke was a blanket hog. She’s been told by everyone from Murphy to Bellamy. She can’t help it though; she gets cold easily. 

Bellamy and Clarke were getting ready for bed one night and it was cold. Freezing. So cold the snow was starting to come down. 

“Clarke, I love you but if you hog the blanket tonight, I swear,” Bellamy called from the bathroom. She could hear the buzz of his electric toothbrush as he was getting ready for bed. 

“I don’t do it in purpose,” she called petulantly. 

She really didn’t. There was just something about being covered in the blankets like a burrito that made her happy. Normally Bellamy didn’t care. He tended to run hot anyway so he just pulled her a little closer and that was usually enough to keep him warm. Clarke knew tonight was different though, it was cold. 

Bellamy walked back into the room and sat the edge of Clarke’s side of the bed. She was curled up onto her side. He rolled her onto her back so he could give her a kiss. 

“I know, Princess. But the heater won’t be enough to keep me warm tonight so you can’t just wrap yourself up in the blankets like you usually do,” he teased. 

Clarke started to feel guilty. She didn’t want him to be cold and knowing Bellamy; he would quietly freeze before taking the blankets away from her. He would do anything to make her happy and it made her sad he was making the sacrifice. 

“Hey, none of that,” he scolded, “I’m not here suffering all year, just nights like this,” he reassured. Clarke didn’t know how he picked up on her change of mood so quickly but he always did. Maybe her face gave her away. 

“I’ll try, Bell, sorry,” she replied. Clarke sat up to give him a quick kiss before moving more of the covers to his side. She was cold alright, sue her. 

“No apologies needed, baby,” he reassured again. He really didn’t want her to feel bad. Bellamy wasn’t lying; it really didn’t bother him most of the time. If he knew it would make her feel bad though, he probably wouldn’t have said anything. She wasn’t mad or anything and they were okay but she had a bad habit of blaming herself for things that weren’t her fault. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he suggested. Bellamy didn’t like the guilty look that remained on Clarke’s face so he sought to get rid of it. He cradled her face in his hands and peppered her face with little kisses. She giggled as he smacked kisses onto her face for a few minutes before pushing him away with a laugh. 

“Goodnight, dork. I love you.”


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gather at Bellamy and Clarke's for a movie night. Apparently Clarke's blanket hog tendencies aren't a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'll probably get another one out this weekend too. Let me know what you think.

The group decided on a movie night at Clarke and Bellamy’s apartment. Everyone lived relatively close, but their place was the biggest and they had a lot of people to cater for. It made for a very packed living room.

The whole gang was here. Octavia and Lincoln were on the one-seater couch. Murphy and Emori were took the other on the opposite side of the room. Raven and Shaw were sitting on the floor in front of Murphy and Emori. Shaw sat with his back against the sofa and Raven sat in between his legs with her back to his chest. Monty and Harper shared the big couch with Clarke and Bellamy. Each couple took up half of the biggest couch. Monty and Harper were curled into the right corner and Clarke and Bellamy were spooning on the other side. Jasper and Maya sat in front of the coffee table closest to the tv.

There was much debate about what to watch. The suggestions included anything from Love Actually to Lord of the Rings. Love Actually seemed like a decent idea but once Clarke suggested it may get awkward with the graphic sex scenes nobody could argue. The only ones fighting for Lord of the Ring were Monty and Jasper but everyone else agreed it would be a snooze fest. They eventually settled on a Harry Potter marathon. It was a crowd pleaser, so no one had any objections.

They started the marathon off strong. A bowl with popcorn was passed from couple to couple. Bowls of chips and bars of chocolate also sat on the coffee table. They shared an elephant sized order of Italian takeout before the movie, but snacks were non-negotiable. Drinks ranged from wine and beer to soft drinks.

Everyone got through the first two movies strong before it seemed like some people were starting to wane after that. Octavia seemed to be resting more of her weight on Lincoln. Monty shared the same experience as Lincoln, as Harper cuddled into his shoulder. Maya was holding up well, but Jasper was conked out against her back as they cuddled. Emori, Raven and the other boys were holding up well, but Clarke certainly wasn’t. She would nap for a couple of minutes before waking with a start. She repeated that process for the better part of Chamber of Secrets.

It was at this point Bellamy decided handing out blankets would be a good idea. He handed one to each couple, but he had two in his hands when he returned to take his seat next to Clarke.

“Why do you have two?” Clarke asked sleepily. She shifted forward so he could move behind her on the couch once again.

“If I just brought one for us, I wouldn’t get any of it, Princess,” he teased. Bellamy returned to his spot and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her an affectionate squeeze. Clearly not affectionate enough.

“I’m not that bad, “she insisted, sitting up. She looked affronted but everyone else was amused. Raven had a knowing smirk on her face and even Octavia summoned up the energy to summon a small, sleepy smile.

“Oh, but you are, sweetheart,” he teased again. He knew how far he could push without upsetting her. She wasn’t really mad. She was stubborn though.

“We’ll see about that,” she bristled, “I’ll show you. I don’t need any blanket,” she huffed laying back on her side facing the tv where Prisoner of Azkaban was queued on Netflix.

Bellamy laid a soft, conciliatory kiss on Clarke’s forehead before moving to cover her up. He knew she would get cold. She wasn’t having it though. She rearranged it so it was just covering him and huffed.

“Start the movie,” she demanded, purposefully ignoring the amused expressions and whispers of laughter. Jasper did as she asked though and the third movie began.

Through the movie Bellamy tried to covertly shift some of the blanket over so it was covering her, but it was no use. Clarke was nothing if not determined and she had already taken her stance. Bellamy decided to give up on that operation and he intermittently introduced small acts of affection. This included anything from playing with her fingers from where they were joined while he spooned her; to stroking her side softly.

Once she got a sleepier, he decided to try the blanket operation again. She had curled herself into a little ball and he knew she was cold. He tried to move some of the blanket over again, but she immediately shove her hand back to stop him. He knew it was time to reason with her.

“Princess, I was just joking before. Come on, share this with me, you’re freezing,” he whispered. The movie was loud enough that they wouldn’t disturb anyone else.

“No, I’m fine,” she insisted. Bellamy sighed and gave up for the moment. She was sweet, smart and beautiful but determined almost to a fault. He focused on finding secret ways to keep her warm. He ran his hand up and down her arm and side to create friction. He also curled his arm more purposefully around her waist to cover more surface area.

After the third movie ended it seemed like everyone was ready to call it a night. Bellamy unsuccessfully managed to get Clarke to give in, despite feeling her shiver now and again. She wasn’t mad, that he knew. She happily cuddled with him through the movie and leaned heavily into his chest. He was worried about her though and he begged her to take some of the blanket. When she continued to refuse, he did his best to keep her warm in other ways. It didn’t matter though. He would put one of his big jumpers on her and tuck her into bed. He just didn’t want her to be cold, blanket hog or not.

Everyone shuffled out slowly after helping wash the bowls and fold the blankets. He offered them a place to stay but everyone insisted they would be more comfortable in their own beds. It was for the best. He wanted to spend some quality time with Clarke.

Speak of the devil; she had fallen asleep on the couch. After seeing everyone out Bellamy returned to the couch to take her to bed.

“Come on, baby, bedtime,” he called softly, squeezing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes sleepily and blinked a couple of times before nodding and sitting up. They folded up the remaining blankets, the ones unused because Clarke insisted on being stubborn, and walked to their room. They walked to the bathroom together to brush their teeth before bed. Through the process Bellamy would intermittently poke Clarke’s side and he shoved her playfully when it was time to rinse his mouth. She giggled, kicking his shin, and walked into the bedroom.

She crawled into bed and lay on her side, pulling out her phone. When Bellamy returned to the bed, he knew there was something different. The blanket was distributed evenly. Normally Clarke had taken most of it to her side by now. Bellamy thought she knew he was joking but he decided it was time to bring it up.

“Baby, you know I was only joking about the blankets, right? Take as much of it as you want, I don’t care,” he assured. Clarke put down her phone and rolled over to face him, so they were both lying on their sides.

“I know, you should have half though, it's not fair,” she replied. Her tone was light, but he knew she was a little concerned he was being deprived of something. Bellamy couldn’t see what he was being deprived off. Having her cuddle with him for warmth is better than a blanket any day.

“Clarke, I don’t need it, you know that. If I get cold, I just do this,” Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her until there was no space between them, “and I’m all good.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently and then once again, not so gently.

“I guess,” she whispered against his lips. She lay one last kiss on his lips and rolled over so he was spooning her. Clarke didn’t mind sleeping facing him, but she liked being cuddled more.

Bellamy lay a kiss to the back of her head and another to her neck before pulling her blanket up and tucking her in more securely.

“No more freezing yourself because you’re too stubborn, alright?” he asked playfully. She giggled and turned her head so she could see him.

“Okay,” she agreed.

They didn’t talk much after that. Bellamy got up to turn the lights off and when he returned, he noticed, as usual, she had pulled most of the covers to her side. He let out a quiet chuckle and cuddled in behind her again with his miniscule portion of the quilt.

“Goodnight, princess,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder. She didn’t reply but she did cuddle into him further and they fell asleep.


	3. Drunk Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back from a girls night drunk. Bellamy takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.
> 
> The formatting in the other chapter was weird so I fixed that. Comments are always welcome so I know you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> P.S. Panadol instead of Tylenol because I'm Australian. By that same token, jumper not sweater. #straya

Clarke was drunk. She joined Raven, Emori and Harper for a girl’s night at a bar in the city. They didn’t go in with a plan but with the way the girls were rambling about dancing; he figured they found themselves at a club at some point.

Drunk Clarke wasn’t that different to sober Clarke, she just turned everything up to 11. It seems that included affection tonight. She was holding onto Emori as they giggled and tried to keep each other from face planting. The guys hung out while the girls were out. Lincoln got caught up at work so he couldn’t come, and Monty and Jaspar already went home. Murphy was still there, and they were playing video games. Emori travelled home with Clarke so they were both waiting for their girls.

Bellamy knew he was done for when they came in giggling. In the corner of his eye he could see Emori moving towards Murphy but that wasn’t where his focus was. As soon as his eyes met Clarke’s this huge smile spread onto her face. Bellamy returned it with an amused grin of his own and made his way towards her.

“Hey there, drunky,” he called playfully. He cradled her face in her hands once he reached her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She giggled at the name and shoved him.

“I’m not that drunk,” she insisted. The way she stumbled after pushing him wasn’t helping her case though.

“Of course not. Let’s get you some water and get you to bed,” he suggested.

Clarke nodded and let him lead her to the stools around the kitchen. He handed Murphy a bottle of water for the still giggling Emori and clapped him on the shoulder. He had a feeling they would both have their hands full tonight. Murphy and Emori left after that, Murphy supporting most of his girlfriend’s weight. He had an exasperated look on his face, but it wasn’t enough to mask the affection.

He handed a second bottle to Clarke after the other couple left and sat with her while she drank it. She rambled in half complete, half slurred sentences through the process and Bellamy nodded along. He managed to stifle his grin; nodding and responding when he felt it was necessary. After about 20 minutes, and with some encouragement, she finished the bottle.

“That a girl, let’s get you upstairs,” he said. Clarke’s drunken smile grew under his praise and she moved to get off the stool. Unfortunately, the water could only do so much to sober her up at this point though, and she almost fell. Bellamy was there to catch her though.

“Someone clearly had fun tonight,” he teased.

Bellamy realised independent walking was a lost cause for Clarke at this point, so he decided to bite the bullet and pick her up. She giggled as he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms. Once she was situated, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his neck. Realising she wasn’t far from falling asleep, Bellamy made quick work of getting them up the stairs and getting her ready for bed.

Once they reached the bathroom, he sat her on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed the makeup wipes she kept on the counter. Bellamy gently wiped off her makeup, which was a difficult task when Clarke kept squirming and giggling. At one point he stopped and gave her an exasperated look.

“Princess, the wiggling isn’t making this any easier,” he scolded. Clarke giggled again before responding.

“Who said anything concerning me was ever going to be easy?” she teased back.

“You got that right,” he grumbled but the doting look on his face took away any of the bite the comment may have otherwise carried.

She let him work quietly after that though and brushed her teeth when prompted. Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief, just one more task left.

He led her into their room and sat her on the bed so he could get her changed for bed. The squirming and laughing started again when he tried to unzip her little black dress and pull it off. He managed though, before pulling one of his shirts over her head.

“Do you want pants?” he asked. She usually hated sleeping with pants on, but it was a little chilly tonight.

“No, I’m okay, you’ll keep me warm right?” she asked sweetly. Clarke definitely didn’t need to ham it up, he would give her anything she wanted anyway. She liked to play with him sometimes though. Drunk Clarke was also a little mischievous.

“I’ll keep you warm, but it might not be necessary with you taking all the blankets from me,” he teased back.

If sober Clarke hogged the blankets, drunk Clarke was one hundred times worse.

“Eh, you’ll live,” she responded playfully, pulling him to her and laying a soft kiss on his lips. Bellamy chucked; she was something else.

Bellamy kissed Clarke’s nose and went to pull the blankets down so they could get into bed. Clarke immediately moved up the bed and rearranged her pillows before cuddling into the bed.

“I’ll be back, I’m going to turn the lights off,” he called. He heard a grunt of acknowledgement as he left the room. Bellamy decided to grab a bottle of water and some Panadol while he was downstairs. She would likely struggle tomorrow morning.

Once he walked back into the room he was greeted with a familiar sight. Clarke had taken almost all the blankets and wrapped herself up. He walked to her bedside table and set the items down. Bellamy lay a final kiss on her hair before moving to his own side.

He managed to pull some blanket off her before laying on his back and pulling her into him. She let out a sleepy moan but came willingly to rest on his chest. She still basically had all the blanket but he was half covered which is further than he usually got in these scenarios so that would be okay.

“Goodnight, Bell,” she whispered, face buried into his chest.

“Night, Princess.”


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy babysit Octavia and Lincoln's daughter Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer one this time.
> 
> P.S. cheese toastie is a grilled cheese

Clarke and Bellamy agreed to baby sit Octavia and Lincoln’s daughter Julia. Julia was three years old and she loved her Uncle Bellamy and her Aunty Clarke to bits.

Bellamy was overjoyed when she was born. It was a little strange welcoming his sister’s child before his own but that didn’t matter, Bellamy couldn’t love that child more if he tried. She was beloved by the whole group too. As much as they enjoyed their movie nights and her parents enjoyed the time alone sometimes, she was always a welcomed guest at their gatherings.

If Bellamy was being honest the only reason, he wasn’t crazy about Octavia having a baby first, is that there aren’t a lot of semi-normal roman names left. Octavia went with Julia to keep the ancient Rome theme, while still ensuring her daughter wasn’t teased when school role call came around. Bellamy understood but that didn’t take away the fact he was going to need to put his head in the books to pick a semi- normal name for his own kids. Him and Clarke have discussed having kids in passing but there was never a formal discussion about it. He was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he loved watching her dote on Julia. There was a bigger discussion to have before they got to that point, and a few more milestone Bellamy wanted them to rack up first.

Octavia and Lincoln dropped Julia off at Clarke and Bellamy’s apartment on Friday evening, with plans to pick her up on Saturday afternoon. They had looked after her overnight before, so this was nothing new. Octavia gave Bellamy the customary lecture before leaving while Clarke played with Julia in the background. Bellamy could hear her ask about the toddler’s day, to which came a garbled reply about porridge, Hi 5 and a nap. Clarke acted like it was the most riveting story in the world. Octavia gave him an unnecessary rundown about dinner, a bath and bedtime. He would have let her fret quietly, but Lincoln was the one to pipe in.

“Octavia, he knows what he’s doing. Don’t forget he basically raised you,” he teased. Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at that. Octavia gave him an exasperated look but seemed to agree with the sentiment.

“Fine. Julia, come say bye to mommy and daddy,” she called out.

Julia halted her conversation with Clarke momentarily to hug her parent’s goodbye.

“Be good for your Uncle Bellamy,” Lincoln said, giving her a kiss.

“Please, if she’s anything like her mother she doesn’t know the meaning of the word,” Clarke teased from her place on the sofa. Lincoln laughed and Octavia gave her the finger before leaving for the night.

“Okay, miss Julia, how about some dinner?” Clarke practically sang out to the toddler. Julia ran to her aunty excitedly and they discussed dinner options.

It struck Bellamy, and not for the first time, that he wanted this to be his future with their child. He was lost in thought for a moment before the mention of his name pulled him out of his trans.

“I happen to know Uncle Bellamy makes the best cheese toastie in the world, but you can only have one if you eat your broccoli with it,” Clarke reasoned, or bribed, whatever you wanted to call it.

“But broccoli is gross,” Julia complained stomping her foot and crossing her arms. With her dark hair and strong will she was the spitting image of Octavia. There was some Lincoln in her sometimes though, with a patient, quiet demeanour that came out sometimes.

“Maybe on its own, but broccoli and cheese are one of the best combinations in the world. If you have a bite of the sandwich and a bite of broccoli its tastes amazing, I promise,” Clarke said. She never spoke down to the little girl, but she did turn up the wonder in her voice to entice her.

“If you’re sure,” Julia agreed hesitantly. She wasn’t sold on the idea, but it beat eating broccoli by itself. Bellamy decided to weigh in as well, to help Clarke out.

“Plus; if you eat your dinner you get dessert and your Aunty Clarke made some brownies today,” Bellamy enticed. Julia’s face lit up at that and she started jumping up and down, making both him and Clarke laugh.

“Can I have ice cream on it?” She asked excitedly.

“Is there any other way to eat a brownie?” Clarke responded with mock horror. Julia giggled and urged her Uncle Bellamy to get cooking. He threw her up in the air a few times before getting the bread, butter, cheese and broccoli out.

While he cooked Clarke and Julia settled at the dining table with a colouring book and some pencils. He worked quietly making the toastie and steaming the broccoli while listening to their conversation. Clarke asked Julia about pre school and her friends. Julia chattered on about some kids called Charlotte and Madi. It was all pretty standard until she asked something that threw Bellamy for a loop.

“Uncle Bellamy, when will you and Clarke have babies?” she asked innocently. Bellamy spluttered for a second and became silent, glancing at Clarke wide eyed for help. She laughed easily.

“One day, little miss. I have to get your Uncle Bellamy to propose to me first,” she teased, poking Julia in the belly and making her giggle.

Bellamy was frozen. He knew marriage was in the cards for them, but he didn’t know she was ready now. He already had a ring sitting in his underwear drawer, so the ring wasn’t an issue. His mum gave him her ring when she died. Bellamy’s parents weren’t married for long before his dad left but his mum still thought it was important, he had it. He didn’t realise he zoned out until Clarke alerted him.

“Bell don’t burn the toasties,” she warned lightly. He snapped into action, flipping them. Thankfully, they weren’t burnt. He made quick work of dinner after that and served them up. Julia got one toastie just with cheese and some broccoli. Clarke and Bellamy got two each with tomato and cheese and a mountain of broccoli. He didn’t know where she put it, but Clarke could eat.

Julia asked about the gang while they ate. Her favourite was Raven but she had a soft spot for Murphy, God only knows why. They seemed to have a special bond though, he softened when he was around her. Talk of babies seemed to be forgotten through the meal and Julia was happy to chatter with them about everything and nothing.

Julia was sent to the living room to colour while Clarke and Bellamy cleaned the dishes. Bellamy washed the dishes and Clarke dried.

“She really threw got you with that baby thing, didn’t she?” Clarke teased light heartedly. He stopped what he was doing to study her face for a moment. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t angry at his reaction, but she just seemed to be teasing him.

“Yeah I wasn’t expecting that. I’ll have babies with you any day though,” he teased back, partly joking but mostly series.

“Bellamy Blake don’t get ahead of yourself. I wasn’t joking when I said you have to put a ring on it first. I have to make sure I’ve hunkered you down before I start popping out kids,” she joked, nudging her shoulder into his.

He looked at her for a long moment with a soft look on his face, “Princess, we both know you’re stuck with me forever.”

Clarke’s face softened at that and she put the plate and tea towel down to give him a hug. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was going to ask her soon. Their moment was interrupted by a demanding little voice.

“Clarke, Bellamy; I’ve chosen a movie,” Julia yelled from the living room. Bellamy and Clarke separated with a chuckle. This would be revisited later.

“Coming, monkey, we’re just getting snacks,” Clarke yelled back. They finished the dishes and quickly gathered some bagged popcorn and chocolate.

“I want to watch Moana,” she announced.

Clarke queued Moana on Disney Plus while Bellamy gathered all the blankets and pillows in the house to create a makeshift fort. It was a pathetic one, admittedly, but it would do the job. He scattered the quilts on the floor to create a soft foundation and piled the pillows and sheets on top.

They cuddled together and started the movie. Julia decided she wanted to sleep next to Clarke, so she was at the front and Clarke was cuddled behind her. Bellamy curled into Clarke from behind and they all shared the blankets. Well, shared was an overstatement. Clarke and Julia were wrapped up like burritos and Bellamy barely had any. The girls barely made it through half the movie before falling asleep.

Bellamy turned the movie off once it was clear they were dead to the world and turned all the lights off. He tip-toed back into their little fort and cuddled in behind Clarke. He tried, as usual, to pull some of the blankets from her, but with two people hogging the blanket that didn’t leave much. Bellamy salvaged as much blanket as he could and pulled Clarke closer for warmth.

He hoped for a similar scenario one day with little ones of their own. He’d gladly give up his blanket for Clarke and their kids.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy take a trip to Australia. Bellamy asks Clarke a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Almost there! Just the plus one after this. I'll probably post that as soon as its written. Let me know what you think!

Clarke had her suspicions when Bellamy told her he wanted to take her on a trip. After babysitting Julia, she knew the idea of proposing was firmly planted in his head, if it wasn’t before.

She agreed easily and suggested somewhere sunny. Clarke was a workaholic, so she had more than enough leave that her boss was almost begging her to take. Bellamy worked as a university lecturer, so the timing had to match up with the end of year break. They decided to go away for six weeks in November.

They settled on Australia. It was far enough away that it felt like the big trip both of them needed, and sunny certainly wouldn’t be an issue. They decided on Melbourne, because neither of them was interested in much sight-seeing and Clarke wanted to shop.

Clarke wasn’t sure if Bellamy told their friends about his plan to propose, but she suspected they knew either way. They kept making puns about rings and jokes about marriage with increasing frequency as the trip drew closer. Clarke wanted to tell them to stop but she thought it was cute how nervous it made Bellamy, so she played dumb.

Octavia dropped them to the airport early on a Tuesday morning and they set off on the long trip. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy had a fear of flying but it wasn’t Clarke’s favourite thing. She got fidgety when she sat still too long and twelve hours on a plane wouldn’t help that. Bellamy did his best to keep her occupied during the first flight. He cuddled with her and they watched movies. Luckily, they were in a three-person row with an empty seat, so they were able to spread out. It wasn’t long into the flight that Clarke fell asleep. Of course, she had both their blankets and his jacket covering her, neither of them was surprised. In her defence though, it was objectively cold on the plane.

Bellamy had butterflies in his stomach, but it wasn’t caused by a fear of flying. He had the ring safely hidden in his carry on. If it weren’t for the metal detectors it would have been in his pocket but taking it out to walk through the metal detector would definitely ruin the surprise.

He still wasn’t completely clear on how he would do it. He knew for sure she would hate being proposed to in a restaurant with a bunch of strangers, so that idea was out. Maybe he could take her away on a walk when the weather was nice and find a quiet spot. It didn’t matter how he proposed, he knew that. He was almost sure she would say yes, she told him so herself but part of him still wasn’t sure. He was reassured by the fact Lincoln felt the same way. He went to his brother in law for help, when it was clear all their other friends were useless. Lincoln told him he was unsure, even when everyone else was certain Octavia would say yes.

Bellamy did manage to catch a couple hours of sleep on the first flight and a few on the second. Clarke was out like a light for most of the first. She struggled on the second though. She was in and out of sleep, despite Bellamy’s attempts to sooth her.

“Clarke come sit down with me,” he invited. Bellamy moved so he was sitting sideways on the seat with his legs stretched out. Clarke adjusted herself so she was curled up in the space between his legs.

“I’m sorry, I just hate sitting still for this long,” she said softly. She knew she was being a pain, but she couldn’t help it.

“I know, just try and relax,” he tried, pulling up the flight map.

“See, just three hours left.”

Clarke nodded and buried her face in his chest. She could cuddle with Bellamy for three hours until the flight was over.

“We’ll be there soon, and you won’t have to worry about this again for another six weeks,” he teased.

Clarke groaned at that, “don’t remind me.”

Bellamy laughed and kissed her head. They decided on watching a show together. Neither of them wanted anything heavy so they chose the few episodes of Family Guy the plane’s database had.

Bellamy tried to lull Clarke to sleep while the episodes played. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She slept a lot through the course of the flights, but a little nap couldn’t hurt. She started to doze after the third episode and Bellamy wasn’t far behind. He moved to lie down with her, and they went to sleep, only waking when the pilot told them to prepare for landing.

**

They flagged down a taxi easily enough and made their way to the hotel. The hotel itself was beautiful. It was big and modern, with tall cream walls and flowers. As it was approaching Christmas, there were also an abundance of Christmas trees. They hurried to their rooms to unpack and settle down, before getting ready for lunch.

The room was spacious, but it had a minimalist theme. There was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room and a small seating area off to the side. The shower looked like it could hold their whole gang comfortably, and Bellamy predicted there would be some fun between him and Clarke in there at some point. There was also a large bathtub, which again, would be put to good use.

Perhaps the best part of the room was a tepee in the corner. It was decorated with a few blankets and pillows, but Clarke wanted to add to it.

“We should build a fort in there later,” she suggested excitedly. Bellamy laughed and kissed the top of her head, before exploring the rest of the room.

Bellamy startled at a loud bang behind him, but chuckled when he turned around. Clarke was face first on the bed, snuggled into the quilt. Bellamy moved to join her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

“Let’s get some unpacking done and get some lunch at a café,” he suggested.

Clarke agreed and they put their essentials in the drawers and on the coat hangers. Before setting off they visited the concierge for a recommendation that was within walking distance and set off.

The place itself was a little hipster but it was nice. Bellamy ordered a black coffee and Clarke opted for a chai tea. They decided on some food too as it was a while since they had anything other than plane food. The all-day breakfast menu was too good to pass up. Breakfast was Clarke’s favourite. She ordered poached eggs on toast, while Bellamy went with the big breakfast, with bacon, sausage eggs and toast. They chatted idly while they ate, deciding to stay in and order room service tonight.

After sitting down for a couple of hours they decided to head out. They went for a walk to enjoy the last rays of sunshine before heading back to the hotel.

They both opted for a shower once they got back to the room, separately this time, and changed into comfy clothes. Clarke was in one of Bellamy’s big shirts with sweatpants. Bellamy was sporting a similar outfit.

They ordered dinner a few hours later, Clarke choosing pasta and Bellamy getting steak. They ate while watching television and cuddled for a little while after that.

Just when Bellamy thought Clarke would just drift to sleep, exhausted from their trip, he was wrong.

“I think it’s time to build that fort now,” she declared. Bellamy almost wanted to laugh at her but the look on her face was serious.

“I thought you were tired, you were falling sleep over here,” he teased.

“This is serious business, Bellamy, no rest for the wicked,” she declared with a steely look on her face. Bellamy knew they were building this fort no matter what.

He called the service desk for some extra blankets and pillows while she stripped the bed. The lady on the phone told him there was extra bedding in the cupboards but promised she would send more if that wasn’t enough. Bellamy kicked himself for not checking before, but he ran to check now. When he looked, he knew there would be enough. It seemed like they were here for this very purpose. Clearly Clarke wasn’t the only one with this idea.

Bellamy dumped all the blankets and pillows onto the bed, and they got to work. Fort was probably an overstatement, but it was a collection of blankets and pillows with some sort of structure; close enough. It got further than the fort they built with Julia.

They moved Bellamy’s laptop into the little fort and pulled up Netflix. Bellamy would happily freeze this moment. Clarke was sleepy, which meant she was cuddly. She was curled up on his chest tucked into a little ball. Sometimes when she was tired, she just wanted to hide in whatever part of him she could find.

Bellamy was going to wait to propose until they were a little less jet-lagged, but he changed his mind. If this was how he spent the rest of his life, that was okay with him. He shuffled her off his chest to grab the ring from his suitcase, laughing when he heard her groan. He tucked the ring box into his pocket and took a deep breathe before returning to Clarke.

He sat down and she immediately curled herself around him again. He laughed softly and squeezed her to him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked tentatively. She tilted her head up, from where it was resting on his chest and nodded.

“I might you to let me up, so I get on one knee for this one though,” he said softly, studying her face closely. A huge smile broke out onto her face at the implication, excited but soft at the same time.

“I think you should stay here and ask me,” she responded, “I’d rather you stay close.”

Bellamy couldn’t argue with that logic. He took a deep breath and began.

“Clarke, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m so grateful I get to spend every day with you. It doesn’t even need to be big things, like trips like this. Some of the best parts are just cuddling before bed with you talking all the blankets,” he teased, tickling her side.

She giggled but continuing staring at him in awe. He could see the ghost of a tear at the corner of her eye, and he moved to wipe it away.

“I’m usually not bad at speeches, but I think I’m too nervous to deliver a big one here, so I’ll keep it brief,” he declared, resting his forehead on hers.

“I love you. I will continue to love you every day for the rest of our lives if you let me. I will work every day to see that beautiful smile and hear that tinkling laugh.”

She let out a self-conscious smile and looked down. Bellamy didn’t let her look away though, he wanted her to know how perfect she was. He tilted her head up with his index finger and gave her a chaste kiss.

“It won’t always be easy; we both know that. It never was with us. I promise to work with you every day though, to make it work. We can get through anything together,” he took a deep breath before asking the most important question he’ll ever ask.

“Will you marry me?”

At this point Clarke was crying properly. She had tears running down her face and she let out a little sob before responding.

“Yes,” she whispered. She pulled his face down and gave him a long kiss. Bellamy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and kissed her back earnestly. After a few moments she spoke again, teasing him.

“Are you going to give me my ring or what.”

Bellamy laughed, sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing it.

They spent the next couple of hours watching Netflix and cuddling. Bellamy caught Clarke looking at her ring in awe more than once. He was glad she liked it. It was relatively simple, but Bellamy didn’t think she’d want anything too flashy.

It wasn’t long before they fell asleep with Brooklyn 99 playing in the background. Bellamy was lying on his stomach with his right arm around Clarke’s waist. She lay on her side facing him.

Predictably she was covered in about five blankets. They spread a lot of blankets in the tepee but somehow, she was cuddled into at least half. You’d think Bellamy could have some because there were so many, but that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t cold though, so he was happy with the one he managed to steal. They fell asleep quickly, after the long trip over.

Bellamy had just one thought before falling asleep. He would let her steal his blankets every day for the rest of his life if it meant she would continue sleeping next to him.


	6. + 1 Sick Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets a stomach bug. Clarke calls Murphy to look after him while she's at work,

“Thank god you’re home. Your whining child has been asking for you all day,” Murphy groaned.

Bellamy was sick. He didn’t get sick often but when he did, he turned into a man child.

Clarke laughed, “Is he okay?”

“It’s the flu, he’ll live,” Murphy said bluntly.

Clarke employed Murphy to look after Bellamy while she was at work, mostly out of necessity. She tried for someone more nurturing, but everyone was busy, and Murphy had the day off. She couldn’t leave him by himself either. He would whine to himself all day and not eat or drink anything, so Murphy was the only choice.

“Thanks, Murphy. Head off, I’ve got him,” she said amused. She clapped him on the shoulder as he passed her to leave.

“Please don’t ever ask me to do this again,” he called on the way out.

Clarke chucked again and vowed to check on her man child. Murphy wasn’t wrong, Bellamy could be a handful when he was sick. She brewed some tea and pulled out a sleeve of crackers before going in to see him. He had a stomach bug so he probably wouldn’t get much else down.

“Bell, I’m home,” she called softly.

Clarke could hear him pattering around in their room, so she knew he wasn’t sleeping, but she decided to be a little quiet in case he was trying to get to sleep. She shifted the crackers and tea to one hand so she could open the door.

The first thing she saw when she looked into the room was a pile of blankets. He clearly has taken all the blankets they had in the apartment and buried himself in them. She placed the food and tea on the bedside table and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Bellamy pulled the blankets off his face to respond. He looked sleepy; he was blinking slowly, like he was trying to stay awake.

He didn’t respond per say. He let out a grunt and buried his face in her lap. She laughed and scratched at his scalp until he let out a content groan.

“Did you eat anything today or drink any water?”

He moved his head to the side to answer her this time.

“Murphy brought me water, but I didn’t think I could keep anything down,” he said softly. He moved his hands up to curl around her lower back in an attempted hug.

“How was work?” he asked, “I missed you.”

Clarke smile softly. He turned into a little boy when he was sick. He was always attentive and soft with her, but it was compounded when he wasn’t feeling well.

“It was good, same old. Your babysitter told me you were being a bit of a pain,” she teased gently.

“Maybe if he was less of an asshole I wouldn’t have to be,” Bellamy complained.

Clarke laughed and leaned down to kiss his hair.

“Let’s have you drink some tea and get some crackers down,” she suggested.

Bellamy looked hesitant but he didn’t argue. He sat up and moved the blankets to pool around his waist.

“Who’s the blanket hog now?” she teased. Bellamy glared at her around a sip of tea, but it had no heat to it. He poked her side before responding,

“I’m sick. What’s your excuse?”

Clarke laughed and squirmed away from his hand, as he continued to tickle her.

“Drink your tea,” she instructed, getting to her feet, “I’m going to make some tea for myself and get some dinner. Behave.”

He gave her a mock salute, “yes ma’am.”

Clarke left him with a kiss to his forehead and walked to the kitchen. She heated up some leftover Lasagne and made some decaf tea for herself. It may not have been a particularly difficult day, but a day in the ER was never easy. It took about 10 minutes to complete both tasks and she walked back in their room to check on Bellamy. She knew he would be fine, but she wanted to make sure he ate something today. To her delight, he managed half the sleeve of crackers and he was sipping on his tea.

“Feel any better after eating?”

“A little. Its nice to have something in my stomach. Come sit with me,” he invited, patting the left side of the bed.

She sat cross legged on the bed and turned the tv on. There was nothing in particular on, so she settled on the news, they weren’t really going to pay attention to it anyway.

“How was Murphy as a caretaker?” she teased.

“Horrible, your bedside manner is far better. He’s also a little rough on the eyes,” he chuckled. Clarke was happy to see him laugh again. He may turn into the world’s biggest baby, but she hated when he was sick.

“Glad to know I’m prettier than Murphy,” she said playfully.

“Anything interesting happen at work?” he asked. They always took this time to talk about their day. He usually complained about his students asking for extensions, usually the same students. Clarke often spoke on her patients.

“Nothing too bloody. There was a minor car crash, but the injuries weren’t too bad; a couple of breaks, sprains and bruises.”

Clarke has certainly had some horror days, but this wasn’t one of them. She was grateful. Deaths always weigh on a doctor, even when you’re used to it. It never gets any easier.

They chatted idly for almost an hour. Bellamy told her he was taking the rest of the week off, which wasn’t too bad because it was already Wednesday. He would upload the material online and students could access it there. He did inform her though, that she was not to call Murphy to babysit again.

“Raven’s got the rest of the week off, I texted her after work,” she assured.

“Thank god, another day like that and I might have to will myself better,” he complained good naturedly. They were both grateful for Murphy helping out. Clarke made sure he knew that.

They chatted for a little while longer while the news played in the background. Clarke was starving so she scarfed down her dinner in about 10 minutes. They both sipped on their teas for a little longer though.

It wasn’t long until Bellamy’s eyes started to droop. He perked up for a while, but she could tell he was starting to wane.

“I’m going to put the dishes away and we’ll go to sleep, okay?”

She stroked his messy curls away from his face and he leaned into her like a puppy.

“Just sit for a minute more,” he said, burying his face in her neck. She wound her arm around his shoulders and kept playing with his hair for a little while longer.

After a couple of minutes, she separated herself, despite his huff. She quickly put the dishes into the dishwasher and wiped the counter down.

Bellamy was lying on his side when she returned. She put another bottle of water on his bedside table and walked around the bed to crawl in next to him.

Bellamy had taken all the blankets and tucked them around herself like she usually did. Clarke laughed softly and tried to pull some blanket from him to cover herself. He groaned when she tugged some of his covers away, all but asleep at this point.

Clarke curled up behind him and stroked his hair until his breathing evened out properly. About half of her body was covered but Bellamy always ran hot so warmth wouldn’t be an issue.

She wound an arm around his waist and buried her face in his back with just one thought, who’s the blanket hog now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'm planning another story in the next couple of weeks but it will probably be a two shot rather an another one of these 5+ 1 fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
